Lights! Camera! CUT!
by MarluCosplayer13
Summary: There must've been SOME mistakes in the "filming" of KH 2 and KHCOM. My idea was to take that and purposely screw the lines up into something sort of twisted but funny. So follow the Organization members and their escapades, which usually involves tormenting Sora in a... different sort of way.
1. Excuse me?

Chapter 1: Excuse me?

"Wait a sec..."

Demyx put his index finger to his lips trying to remember who this person was. Was it...

"Roxas?"

Sora got this weird look on his face, put his hands on his hips, and said (in a sort of ghetto voice), "_Excuuuse _me?"

Demyx looked at him strangely for a second before he burst out laughing. "Where are you from, man? The projects?"

"CUT!" came the voice of the director who was standing on the fringes of the Underworld scene for the making of Kingdom Hearts 2.

Sora looked at the director irritatedly as Demyx started gasping for breath because he was laughing so hard.

"Sora, could we try that again? Although this time, instead of acting... uh..." The director seemed at a loss for words at how to describe Sora's performance.

"Like a countrified person from the streets?" Demyx interjected.

"Um... Yeah sure we'll go with that. Instead of sounding like... Uh THAT, I want you to be more... confused. You don't know who Roxas is yet."

Sora nodded and they started the scene over again. It took about a dozen times, but they were finally able to get a good shot.


	2. Imbeciles and Idiots!

Chapter 2: Imbeciles and Idiots!

Marluxia glared at Sora and threw his hands into the air.

"Idiots! You would knowingly shackle your-"

"CUT!" Marluxia paused with his arms still in the air and glanced over to the director.

"Marluxia, your line is 'Imbeciles! You would knowingly shackle your heart with a chain of memories born from lies?' Can we try that again?"

Marluxia put his hands down and frowned. "Do I have to say imbeciles? I kinda like calling Sora an idiot."

"Hey!"

The director sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose exasperatedly, almost as if instances like this one had been happening all morning long. "Although I... _encourage_ your improvisation, you can't say idiot on a game that's approved for younger children. It's a derogatory term and considered a 'bad' word by some parents. Disapproving adults with their lawyers would have a field day if we 'misled' them."

Marluxia sighed dramatically while Sora looked at him like he was crazy. They started filming again, and this time Marluxia said "_Imbeciles!_" It's amazing how it truly sounded like he meant it.


	3. Pop Quiz!

Chapter 3: Pop Quiz!

The cloaked man (Marluxia) briskly threw the card to the red head, who caught it with a smile.

"Then perhaps you'd like to test him," the man in the hood said, and as he faded into darkness, the ginger replied, "Perhaps I would. My show now, Keyblade master."

Sora, Donald, and Goofy got into defensive stances as the man leaned forward with a smile.

"Who am I? Oh, my name's Axel. Got it memorized?"

Sora looked at Axel confusedly and said hesitantly, "Uh... Sure."

"Good! You're a quick learner," Axel said sarcastically. "So Sora, now that we're getting to know each other better... Let's have a pop quiz!"

Fire surrounded Axel, and then he threw a pencil at Sora. The shocked brunette looked at him like he was insane but caught the pencil. A card appeared in front of him, and on it was six questions, three on each side.

"Cut!" the director cried. "Axel, what are you doing?"

The ginger looked at the director with a confused frown as he said, "I was testing Sora like I was supposed to."

"What is the plural of ox? Oxen, right?" Sora read from the card, and then Donald and Goofy shuffled forward to help.

The director moved toward the red head to show him the script. "Axel, you were supposed to say 'So Sora, now that we're getting to know each other better...' Then you pause, summon your fire and chakrams, and say, 'Don't you go off and die on me now!'"

"The plural of box?" came from the background.

Axel ruffled his hair with an apologetic smile. "Well, I'm sorry. It would've been a good twist, though! You think, 'Oh we're gonna fight!' but then you end up taking a knowledge quiz. Kids just aren't that smart anymore."

"Oh, oh! I got it!" Sora called excitedly. "It's boxen!"

"See?" Axel sighed. "Take that kid for example."


	4. Did he just call me Roxas?

Chapter 4: "Did he just call me _Roxas_?"

All of a sudden pink bullets rained down upon the Heartless and Nobodies, killing them all.

"Have you been a good boy?" a deep voice asked sarcastically, echoing around the room.

"Show yourself!" Sora yelled to the unseen stranger. A portal of darkness appeared in front of him, and out stepped Xigbar.

"Oh, it sounds like you haven't. Sora! Roxas!"

"Roxas?" Sora replied. He turned to Donald confusedly. "Did he just call me _Roxas_?"

His duck friend nodded, and then Sora turned to Xigbar angrily, marching up to him and pointing his finger in the Nobody's face. "ROXAS? SERIOUSLY? Do I LOOK like Roxas to you? GOD, you are such an IDIOT! I'm my own person! Deal with it!"

The "pirate" gaped at the brunette, and there was complete silence on the set for about a minute before the director yelled, "CUT!"

Sora's evil glare instantly dissipated into a smile full of sunshine, and everyone breathed a sigh of relief. The director started to inch towards Sora, almost as if he was afraid to approach him. "Uhmm, Sora?"

The subject turned to him cheerfully.

"A-after you asked Donald if Xigbar called you Roxas, you were supposed to w-wait for Xigbar to speak…"

Surprise dawned on Sora's face, and he signaled that he understood. "Yeah, sorry about that. I think I just got upset that he called me Roxas. I'm not HIM, you know?"

The director nodded over-enthusiastically and walked away quickly. Sora got his lines right on the next take, but he looked almost like he was mildly annoyed.


	5. Is this the real life?

Chapter 5: "Is this the real life?"

Xigbar smirked, looking Sora straight in the eyes as he gloated, "Hijacked your little slumber party before it started. And ever since, we've been both your companions and your constant guides."

"Before it started?" Sora questioned looking at the ground. Then he glanced around him, all the while saying, "Is this the real life? Is this just fantasy?"

Xigbar laughed, crossing his arms as he started to sing. "Caught in a landslide, no escape from reality. Open your eyes! Look up to the skies and see-"

"I'm just a poor boy!" Sora yelled, drawing his Keyblade. "I need no sympathy, because I'm easy come, easy go! Little high, little-"

"CUT!"

Xigbar and Sora turned to the director confusedly.

"We can't just put a random Queen song in there! They'll sue us for that!"

The pair stared at the director blankly for a second before turning to each other slowly. Without warning the two burst into grins and screamed at the top of their lungs, "MAMA JUST KILLED A MAN~!"

"... Can somebody get me an Advil?" the director asked. "I have a feeling it's gonna be a _looong _day."

"PUT A GUN AGAINST HIS HEAD! PULLED MY TRIGGER, NOW HE'S DEAD!"

* * *

Poor director.


End file.
